FALCON PUNCH!
by Danimalz09
Summary: Dawn got mad at Paul, then falcon punch him. What is going to happen? Ikarishipping lemon.


**Another Ikarishipping fanfiction like always, but it's going to be a bit rated R –ish, but I'll put this rated T for teens, and if you guys do not like this, please don't read, but if you, please read and review, thanks!: **

Before going to Sunyshore City, Dawn needs to get her 5th and final ribbon. It's been a while for her since her last contest victory. Dawn was tired of losing and impatient for her next upcoming contest. She went outside the forest while Ash and Brock trains outside of the Pokemon Center.

"Alright Cyndaquil and Mamoswine, come on out!" said Dawn as she calls forth her Pokémon.

"Cyndaquil! Mamo!" cries the Pokemon.

"Mamoswine, charge your Ice Ball and swallow, and Cyndaquil, swirl your body and use Flame Wheel, let's go!" shouts Dawn.

Both of the Pokemon obeys Dawn, and their training was magnificent, Paul then spots Dawn and her Pokemon.

"This is all of you doing, I'm actually impressed!" said Paul crossing his arms.

"It's Paul! So you like my style of training huh? Well too bad!" said Dawn, pointing at Paul, "You don't deserve to have any of my advices!"

"I don't want your advice little girl, you just caught me off guard when I was about to train my Torterra," said Paul.

Dawn then gets angry. Her eyes turn red and her fist was fired up. Her aura became bigger and her voice became mean.

"You still don't know my name, you better what your mouth mister or else!" said Dawn with an angry voice."

"Or else what, you think a brat like you can do anything to me?" asks Paul.

"That is it Paul, you are going to pay, TAKE THIS!" shouts Dawn as her fist about to punch Paul.

"W-what the," said Paul with a surprised face.

Dawn clenches her fist really tight and starts to scream.

"FALCON PUNCH!" screams Dawn, punching Paul on the stomach.

After the punch, Paul falls into his knee, grabbing his stomach, coughing several times.

"Y-you idiot, my stomach is….sensitive, why did…you do that?" said Paul, as he growls in pain.

"That's what you get by being a jerk to me, I always wanted to talk to you like a normal person, but you just can't stop do you?" said Dawn, still clenching her fist, "that should take all my anger away from you!"

Paul then starts to cough blood. He was in a very bad condition.

"In case you haven't notice…..this is what happens…when I get hit in the stomach," said Paul. He then passes out.

There was a sudden quiet. Dawn looks at Paul, and he was unconscious. Dawn then starts to frown and feels sorrow afterwards.

"Everyone return," said Dawn, returning her Pokémon.

Dawn picks up Paul, she looks at him, but there was no emotion in his face.

"At least you're light Paul, I'll take you to my room," said Dawn as she ran to the Pokemon Center.

She reaches to her room and closes the door. She then tries to wake Paul up, and he opens his eyes.

"Paul, I'm so sorry, I just hated when someone doesn't know my name, especially from the person that I admire," said Dawn.

"You admire me? Well that's something new" said Paul.

"Are you okay? You should stay here and rest for a while," said Dawn with a worried face.

"I'll be fine on my own, I'll be leaving now," said Paul.

He got up from the bed, but Dawn stops him.

"No Paul, you're not leaving yet, you still got some blood on your face, here let me clean you up," said Dawn, cleaning Paul's face with a towel.

"No, I don't need your help, I'm fine," said Paul, slapping the towel away.

"Paul, this is my fault, you're staying here to heal and that's final!" orders Dawn.

Paul was speechless and Dawn stares at Paul with a mean face.

"Fine, you win, so what do you want anyways," said Paul.

She then opens the door and put a sign that said "Do not disturb" then shuts the door. She then locks the door and starts to talk.

"Why don't you remember my name you jerk? Why do you have to make me angry?!" shouts Dawn.

Paul then murmurs, "Dawn, do you have to be this mean to me?"

Dawn was then surprised and stares at Paul.

"Y-you said my name," said Dawn, blushing.

"Is it really that special for me to say your name?" said Paul.

Dawn smiles and looks at Paul, "Yes Paul, now that you finally remember my name, I can repay you back for what I've done."

Dawn then unzips his pants.

"Hey! What're you doing, not right here!" shouts Paul.

Dawn then put her finger on his lip and shush at him.

"Paul, I like you, you're the opposite of me, and that is who I am looking for," said Dawn.

Dawn then takes off his pants, but Paul grabs her hand.

"Stop this, I don't want it here," said Paul.

"Don't worry, no one will disturb us," said Dawn.

She then takes off his boxer, and it pops out.

"6 inches?" said Dawn blushing.

Paul and Dawn starts blushing while looking at each other.

"You're crazy, why are you doing this?!" said Paul.

"I get stress every time I lose in a Pokemon Contest, I need to relax," said Dawn.

She then takes off her panties and gets ready for her position, she was on top, but she was nervous. She nervously swallows because it's her first time.

"I'm a virgin, but I can't turn back, I'll take this slowly," said Dawn inside her head.

"This is a sexual assault, you're going to get yourself pregnant!" said Paul.

Dawn then said," Settle down Paul, my tubes is tied before I went off to my adventure."

Dawn then starts to insert, and she did it very slowly. She starts to bleed, but she continues on. Little by little she slides deeper and deeper, until she starts to bounce up and down. She continues and she starts to enjoy it.

"Ohhh Paul, you're the best, please cum inside me!" said Dawn while she is still bouncing.

Paul tries to resist. He didn't want to admit that he was rape by her, but he enjoys it quite a lot.

"This girl, she's going to make me explode," said Paul in his head.

Paul then jumps up and down, giving Dawn more pleasure.

"Yes Paul, keep it up, I love it!" shouts Dawn, breathing heavily.

She then rubs her clit on her left hand while bouncing, and on her right hand she's touching her right breast. Paul then grabs her right hand using his left hand to encourage her.

"Paul I'm going to cum, get ready!" said Dawn as she about to burst.

She then releases a huge orgasm, and it was her very first time having an orgasm. Paul cum inside her, luckily her tube was tied. She closes her eyes and falls on Paul's chest.

"That was fantastic Paul," said Dawn while taking deep breaths.

It was also Paul's first time. He realizes that she made him satisfied the whole day. He smiles at Dawn and strokes her. Dawn lifts her head up, looking at Paul.

"I'm so sorry I did this to you, I guess I can't control myself," said Dawn.

"Don't worry, I love it too," said Paul. He then kisses Dawn on the lips.

Her eyes open then closes and kisses him back.

In her head she said, "Finally, I've been waiting for that kiss!"

They both then pass out and took a nap on the bed. A few hours later, they woke up and change their clothes. Paul and Dawn then walk outside.

"Gosh, I feel so refresh right now, how about you Paul?" said Dawn with a big smile.

Paul smirks and said, "I certainly enjoy it."

Paul went toward Dawn and whisper in her ear, "Thank you for showing your feelings to me."

He then walks away, smiling while his eyes are closed.

Dawn smiled really happily and goes back to the area where she trains her Pokémon again.

**3 WEEKS LATER**

Dawn spots Paul, and she shouts his name.

"Paul! I need to tell you something!" said Dawn.

"Yeah?" said Paul.

Dawn answers "I'm pregnant, what should I do?"

Paul then replies, "What you did to me last time."

He then fires up his fist and gets ready, "This is how you stop teen pregnancy."

"No wait, stop!" said Dawn

"Too late!" shouts Paul. He clenches his fist and about strike, "FALCON PUNCH!"

He punches Dawn on the stomach, and she falls in her knees.

"P-Paul, I was…just kidding," she then passes out, and Paul was shocked.

"Aw crap! What should I do?" said Paul.

Paul then realizes that happened to him when Dawn punches him on the stomach.

He thinks to himself, "So I have to take her to the Pokemon Center, put her in a room and…got it!"

Paul then picks up Dawn and walks to the hospital, he then whispers to her ears.

"I love you Dawn," Paul finally confess.

**I know I know, it's weird, but yeah, I just feel like writing this, please tell me what you think about it, review please!**


End file.
